Jerza Fluff one-shot
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Fairy tail defeated Tartaros and Erza has been living alone all this time. When jellal ends up coming to town Erza gets excited. (Just an idea of what happened, lots of comical relief. Check it out •3•


It was early Sunday morning and Erza was ecstatic. She had just got a letter from Jellal four days ago that he was going to be passing through town with his independent guild Crime Sorciere. Last she had seen him was almost a year ago when they had just taken down Tartaros. Erza was still living in Magnolia at the time but had simply moved to a bigger place in order to have more room for her armors.

"Today's the day!" Erza shouted as she woke up from bed in her pajamas. "I can't believe its been a whole year since I've seen jellal. I wonder how much different he looks now?" Erza imagined the face of her older blue haired friend. "I bet he looks super sexy, after all he is 27 now." Erza said with a large smirk on her face.

"Hmm, almost 11... I should just go take a shower, after all he did say he was supposed to come by around 2." She said as she requipt her clothes off and ran into the shower.

~X~

Erza was waiting at Magnolia park for her long time friend holding a picnic basket. "I've always wanted to have a picnic!" Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the delicious food. She even packed enough for the Oracion Seis just in case they wanted to eat too.

Erza was unpacking the food when in the corner of her right eye she saw movement in the woods near the park. "Show yourself..." She growled as she approached the woods only to see 7 blue hoods come out. Her emotion of aggressiveness was replaced with glee as she saw all the faces off Crime Sorciere.

"Erza-San!" Meredy squealed out to her as she ran up to Erza to hug her.

"Hello Meredy." She replied back as she rubbed the back of her head. Luckily there where no people around them even though with the death of the magic council there was no more need to hide themselves, but still they may be arrested by officials of the government.

While Erza was hugging Meredy she scoped out Jellal was quietly in the middle and looked a little different then he did a year ago. He had built up a lot more muscle, his blue hair was shorter and put into a cliff, and on top of that it looked like he hasn't shaved in about a week.

"He's rocking the older male look..." Erza thought to herself as her eyes sparckled.

"Can we go now, I want to take a bath?" Angel complained as she stretched her arms tirederly.

"Just go check into a hotel." Jellal told the Oracion Seis. "Nonsense!" Erza said as she grabbed Angel's hands. "You guys can stay with me! I have 4 spare rooms if I move my armor to storage in my basement."

"Erza-San you don't have to..." Meredy began but Erza cut her off. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Now I've set up a picnic for all of us. Come and eat and then we can go to my house and clean up." Everyone just nodded and went to the picnic table that was set up and sat down.

Erza, Jellal, and Meredy all sat on one side of the bench. While Racer, Angel, Cobra, and Hoteye sat on the other. Midnight was sleeping in the back on his floating carpet.

~X~

"Why do you have to have so many armor's..." Angel complained as she picked up an armor with spikes coming out. "A woman can never have to many clothes!" Erza shouted as her eyes sparkled.

"PICK UP THE PACE!" Erza snapped at everyone as she cracked a whip out of nowhere."Fast is good." Racer mocked right as the whip cracked next to his head putting him back in line.

"Erza-Chan is scary sometimes." Meredy said as she lifted a few swords. "If you had the room I'm the basement why not just put them there in the first place?" Cobra asked with a Tch.

"Because I like viewing my armors at all times.."

"Cobra just finish over there." Jellal commanded.

'Tch-'

"Thanks jellal." Erza said as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Aww this is love! Is it not? Haha!"

"Hoteye shut up!" Cobra, Racer, and Angel said in unison. Erza and Jellal turning away from each other giving a slight blush.

"Hehe." Meredy snickered.

~X~

"Alright that should be the last of it." Racer said. "I thank you Sawyer!"

"We don't have that type of relationship..."

"Ohh come on don't be like that!" Erza said as she unconsciously, abusively patted his shoulder.

"Alright can I take a shower now?" Angel rolled her eyes as she put her hand on the handle to the bathroom. "Sure the Towels and wash rags are on the top shelf." Angel then proceeded to take a shower and running water could be heard from it.

Meredy was in her and Angel's room brushing her hair, Cobra and Racer are in the living room watching TV, Midnight was still sleeping of course, Hoteye was already tired from the walk so he too was asleep leaveing Erza and Jellal alone in her room talking about events that happened in the past year.

"You took down Tartaros?!" Jellal asked surprised. "Yep, and Acnologia showed up and all the dragons came out and destroyed face. Sadly though shortly after we discovered all the dragons were in a semi dead state and on top of that Fairy tail disbanned all in the same day."

"Wow, sounds like one hell of a stressful day."

"It was, but I just hope everyone is ok."

"I'm sure they are, after all your friends are Fairy Tail, Fiore's strongest guild."

Erza and Jellal talked for two more hours before only he was left to shower. "Well looks like its my turn to go shower. Pretty sure that I will be left with all the cold water as usual." Jellal sighed.

"Your always last to shower out of your guild?"

"Well a good leader always puts his companions before him." Jellal rubbed the back if his head and gave a small smile.

Jellal walked into the shower room and the water started running as Erza walked to her kitchen to grab a extra slice of cake. When she walked back into her room enjoying the bite of cake she had she noticed that the bathroom door was open. Not wide enough to where she could step through but wide enough to where she could see jellal through the glass screen of the shower.

She wanted to close the door but Erza just couldn't look away. Ezra's face turned a bright crimson the longer she stood in the doorway.

"Erza?!" Jellal questioned surprised and extremely embarrassed.

"I uhhh...umm...erh" Erza was spacing out not knowing what to say. Erza quickly slammed the door, put her cake down, and quickly hid under the sheets of her bed. The water ran for a good 20 minutes more before it stopped and Jellal walked out not wearing a shirt but simply baggy sweatpants.

"Umm Erza, there are no more beds to sleep on so I'll just crash on the couch if that's ok.." Erza looked at her old time best friend still embarrassed from what happened moments ago.

"You can sleep in here with me, Jellal."

"Erza...?" Jellal began to question but he couldn't fight her words as exhaustion fell over him. Jellal didn't say anything more and just climbed into bed and faced Erza with a slight blush on his face.

"Erza, I can't thank you enough for the kindnest you have done for us."

"Jellal, don't thank me its the least I could do for you giving me my last name." Erza said as she turned to face him holding her hair. He then nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. And Erza turned out the light making the room go dark and her herself closing her eyes for sleep.

~X~

'Uhh' Jellal groaned as he evaluated where he was and what happened. He saw that Erza was on the other side of the bed shaking in place. Jellal could barley make out the tears in her face in the darkness so he assumed that she wasn't cold but just having a knightmare. (Shh just let me have the pun)

"Save my friends... Get off the island...Jellal..." Erza said as she tossed and turned in bed. "She must be dreaming about the Tower... Its my fault shes having these nightmares. She probably has these every night." Jellal whispeaed to himself.

"I can't change the fact that she has these dreams but I can try to take them away." He said as he grabbed Erza by the shoulders and pulled her in close to him. Her shaking stopped and was switched into an unconscious huggle.

Jellal couldn't help but smile as Erza intertwined her legs with his.' I would gladly sleep like this every night if it meant you where calm.' Jellal thought to him self as he smelled her hair. "Strawberries in scarlet hair." He said as he fell asleep once more.

~X~

Erza woke up the next morning warm and comfy within Jellal's arms. He was softly breathing down her neck. She looked into his face to see him sound asleep. "He sleeps so peacefully.. Its so adorable."

"Maybe if I..." Erza began as she kissed his lips softly waking him up with a blush on both of their faces.

"Erza." Jellal said with a large scarlet blush on his face. "Jellal, thank you. You made the nightmare end."

Jellal only nodded and hugged her tighter. "Erza I want...I want you to join my guild Crime Sorciere. I know that you have your own life here and tha-..."

Erza cut him off by another kiss. "I'd love to join."

A/N: Well I made this little one shot for my friend and I hope she likes it. I realize that yes Crime Sorciere is a guild only for people with sins but still who doesnt want to see Erza traveling with Jellal! :T. Anyway I'm probs gonna update the mount everest fan fiction next. Hope you all enjoyed and leave a lovely review please :D


End file.
